A Shadowed Heart
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Title is extremely cliche'. Sadikal fic. Lil' Sonamy and Silvaze. rated T for sexual innuendo. Flame if you please.
1. Chapter 1

Why hadn't he noticed it before? She was kind, beautiful, intelligent, and she actually **wanted** to spend time with him. Shadow looked at the apricot colored female echidna playing with a Chao.

Why hadn't she noticed it before? He was strong, handsome, knowledgeable, and he said yes to coming to check up on the Chao. Tikal ventured a glance behind her. She expected Shadow to be long gone, but was surprised to see Sonic's red and black rival hedgehog playing with a lime green chao.

"Like him?" Tikal walked up while Shadow wasn't paying attention.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. He's cute." Shadow said, turning his attention to the ground mumbled, "But not as cute as you."

Tikal acted like she didn't hear Shadow.

"I-i-i-i need to check on something." Tikal walked into the cave behind the waterfall (A/N: They're in the Normal Chao garden.). "He thinks I'm cute!" Tikal was elated. "That's it. I have to tell him. Shadow can you come here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Shadow walked into the cave. "You wanted to see me?" Shadow stopped as Tikal looked behind him with a look of fear on her face. Shadow turned around and his face showed disgust. A green hawk carrying an Extreme Gear board was walking towards them.

"Hey Shads. Step aside; I got me a lady to win over!" Jet pushed Shadow aside and walked up to Tikal. "Hey, sexy. Wazzap? How are you?"

"Fine, until you showed up." Tikal said spitefully. Shadow's red eyes were all Tikal could focus on. Jet noticed Tikal's stare and followed her line of sight.

"Wait... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got to tell Sonic!" Jet jumped on his board, knocking Tikal off Angle Island in the process (A/N: The Normal and Hero gardens are on the edge of Angle Island.).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tikal screamed until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hold on, I'll keep you safe." Shadow pressed his head to Tikal's to let her know she was safe. Both noticed the other's blush and increased heart rate. "Chaos Control."

* * *

><p>*knock knock knock*<p>

"Who is it?" asked the lavender cat, Blaze.

"It's Jet. Can I come in?" Jet chose his words very carefully. After insulting Silver during _Sonic Riders: Zero G_, Blaze had an apparent dislike of Jet.

"What do **you** want?" Blaze said with a little more than hate.

"I need to tell Sonic something."

"Why do you think he'd be here?"

"The holes in the wall are the wrong shape for Silver." Jet was right the holes in the wall were clearly Sonic and the Werehog (A/N: I loved the Werehog, so I had Sonic keep it.).

"He- he. Come on in. I'll get Sonic and Silver. Hopefully Sonic is conscious."

Jet walked in leaving his Extreme Gear outside.

"SOOOONNNNNIIIIIICCCCC! SIIIIIILLLLLLLLVVVVEERRR! WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Blaze yelled up the stairs.

"Sheesh, I was in the crawlspace. You didn't have to yell." said a familiar blue hedgehog as he crawled out of the small door under the stairs.

"And I was in the kitchen." said a silver hedgehog.

"Jet? Why are you here?" Sonic asked the Babylon Rogue.

"I was on Angle Island, planning to ask Tikal on a date. Sonic if you laugh I'll kick your ass." Jet glared at the fleet footed hero. "I was a little put off when I saw Shadow was with-"

"What? Shadow was in the Chao gardens with Tikal? That's so unlike him." Silver is the closest thing Shadow had to a friend. "Do you have any idea why he was there?"

"None at all, but seeing Shadow there didn't stop me. I talked to her but I noticed that Tikal was staring at something. I looked to she was looking at Shadow. You know what? I think Tikal has a crush on Shadow!" Jet exclaimed. Sonic and Silver just stared at Jet.

"Oh, that. I knew that, Tikal gave me her diary to read after she accidentally read mine. I still have it. Let's see..." Blaze looked through a drawer until she found leather, rope bound book.

Dear Diary,

Today Sonic brought some of his new friends for me to meet. One was a cat named Blaze. She is a very nice girl, I hope me and her can be good friends. Another was her boyfriend, a hedgehog named Silver, he is quite interesting. He is from the future. Finally was an ebony hedgehog with red highlights, who was standing under a tree reading a book. He spoke with an air of sophistication. He used words that evoked strange feelings. His name is Shadow. I've got a crush on him, I think.

"That reminds me, I stole Shads' journal!" Sonic held up a black and red floppy disk.

Open file...

Journal EXE...

That stupid faker took Blaze, Silver, and me to meet some friend of his. I was expecting some idiotic person who met Faker by mistake. Instead we met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was an apricot echidna with sapphire eyes. She is from the past, so she spoke in a regal way that made me feel strange. If I didn't know better I'd think I had a crush on her.

Sonic put on a face that everyone in the room knew.

"Oh, no, Sonic. No way!" Silver said.

"Lady and Gentlemen, we are going to play Immortal Matchmaker!" Sonic said striking a pose.

"I'm out." Jet jumped on his board and left as fast as he could.

"Okay, looks like it's just us three." Sonic said putting his arms around his to forced partners in crime.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was guarding the M.E. (Master Emerald) as usual, until he felt some strange energy.<p>

"What the?" Knuckles watched as Shadow and Tikal appeared out of a Chaos Control. They landed safely on the ground both of their eyes closed, smiles on their lips.

Knuckles finally broke the silence, "You guys can open your eyes, and you're safe." Shadow and Tikal opened their eyes and blushed at seeing how far apart their lips were.

"Thank you for saving me Shadow." Tikal said burying her head into his chest fur. Shadow was blushing like mad.

"Umm, no problem Tikal. I've got to go. See ya later." Shadow teleported out just as Sonic and his friends teleported in. "Hey, Knux. Have you seen- Oh, there's one. Where's the other?" Sonic looked around for a bit before turning to Knuckles. "Dude have you seen Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"He just left, why?" Knuckles asked.

"Tikal, if I set you up on a date with Shads, how would you react?" Sonic was unprepared for what Tikal said.

"Would you really? Thank you so much! I was too afraid to ask him myself." Tikal grabbed Sonic in a great big bear hug that, due to her echidnen strength, almost snapped his spine. "Blaze, will you help me figure out what to ware and do? I've never dated." Blaze nodded and followed Tikal to her room. The two girls dragged Silver with them.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Knuckles screamed at Sonic.

"What's up Knuckles? You got a problem with Tikal dating Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Uh, yeah. She's my aunt after all." Knuckles said. Knuckles was very protective of Tikal after finding out she was able to leave the M.E.

"Come on. Shadow's in love with Tikal, and as Shadow's friend I want him to have a chance I never had..." Sonic trailed off. Knuckles winced in remembrance of what happened.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is in an AU where Metal Sonic re-created the circumstances that created Sonic CD.)

Sonic bust open a door. Behind it was a room; Metal Sonic was wearing hospital scrubs covered in blood.

"METAL! What sick experiments are you preforming on that poor flicky?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Well, Sonic I found that flickies are not strong enough to withstand this new operation. So I picked a stronger species." Metal Sonic stood aside to reveal Amy strapped to the lab table, her arms now mechanical. Sonic stared at her in horror.

"You metal BASTARD!" Sonic yelled charging at Metal Sonic. Sonic spun through Metal Sonic killing the robot copy. Sonic ran over to Amy.

"Amy are you alright?" Sonic asked concernedly.

"I'm *cough* okay..." Amy said weakly. Sonic saw it hurt her to even speak.

"Amy, what..."**! **Sonic saw a slit on Amy's throat. Sonic remembered that specific area from one of Tails' science lectures. That was her jugular vein.

"Amy do you realize where..." Sonic stopped as Amy placed her hand over Sonic's.

"Yes. I know what Metal did. Sonic, yesterday you said you needed to tell me something." Amy said weakly.

"What I wanted to tell you that... I love you." Sonic's heart warmed as Amy smiled.

"Sonic... do you remember that play I took you to?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded, he remembered the play. 'Love Lost in War' Sonic remember Amy loved that play almost as much as she loved Sonic.

"Do you remember my favorite quote?" Amy looked at Sonic.

Sonic nodded, his eyes beginning to tear.

"_A kiss before you go._" Sonic leaned his head down and gave Amy the kiss she had always wanted. She died with a smile upon her face.

* * *

><p>"This or this?" Tikal asked showing Blaze and Silver the two dresses.<p>

"I can't decide." Blaze said. They had been in Tikal's room for at least an hour trying to decide between two different Aztec dresses of Tikal's. Silver couldn't take it anymore.

"I wish I had my favorite dress from my time period. I bet Shadow would think I was really pretty if I wore it." Tikal looked at the floor.

"Chronos Control!" Silver screamed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where is he going, Blaze?" Tikal asked.

"He's aggravated by our inability to make a choice he'll come back in an hou-" Blaze stopped short as Silver appeared and handed Tikal a cerulean dress with sapphires and rubies laced into the ruffles.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-how?" Tikal asked sputtering.

"I just went back in time and used Chronos Copy to create another of the dress and brought it to this time period. Now, I have to go get Shadow." Silver said.

"Chaos Control!" Silver teleported.

* * *

><p>Shadow looked out the window of the space colony ARK and sighed. He had never dated. How was he going to impress the girl of his dreams? Shadow turned around and decided to call it all off. He could lie, say he was on an important mission for G.U.N.<p>

"... Control!" Silver appeared out of a portal of Chaos energy.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I'm here to see if you're ready mister 'Ultimate Lifeform'." Shadow gulped audibly.

"Uhh... er- Silver... I got a mission from G.U.N. to ummm... Damn." Shadow stuttered to come up with a lie.

" Don't lie to me, Casanova. I can tell you're nervous." Silver chuckled.

"SHUT UP! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! I FEAR NOTHING!" Shadow screamed charging a Chaos Spear.

"No you don't. You're afraid you'll screw up your date with Tikal aren't you?" Silver asked nonchalantly.

Shadow sighed and nodded. Silver patted Shadow on the back.

"It's alright Shadow, you'll be fine." Silver said, attempting to raise Shadow's confidence.

"I hope you're right." Shadow said, putting on a brown leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**SXB: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Taiyalin for her wonderful review. Thanx so much, it means a lot to me to know my story is that good. Also, I really hate Jet the Hawk XD. To quote Shadow himself; "LETS... GET... MOVING!"**

* * *

><p>Tikal drummed her fingers on the table. She looked around, half hoping Shadow had flaked out. Unfortunately, she heard the roar of Shadow's motorcycle.<p>

** Crash!**

Tikal jumped at the sound of metal twisting. When she looked out the window and couldn't help but laugh. She saw Shadow standing in front of a G.U.N. solider.

"State your rank, solider."  
>"P-p-p-private, s-s-s-s-sir." The solider stuttered. Shadow face-palmed.<p>

"Did you even receive instruction on how to pilot that hovercraft?"

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o, Lance Corporal Shadow." The solider stuttered.

"At ease solider," Shadow chuckled. "I'm not going to report you or anything, just tell your CO that Lance Corporal Shadow said; 'Instruction on how to use G.U.N. approved hovercrafts is mandatory.'" The solider wiped his forehead clean of sweat, saluted Shadow and drove off. Shadow Chaos Controlled his bike back to his house and walked into the restaurant.

"Shadow The Hedgehog?" The hostess asked.

"Affirmative."

"Your date is already here." Shadow gulped and nodded. Tikal sat up straight and smiled when Shadow got closer.

"Hiya Shadow." Tikal said happily. Shadow smiled in response.

"Hi Tikal. I'm surprised you agreed to Sonic's half-baked plane. I mean who would go on a date with me, of all Mobians? I'm not even-" Shadow stopped as Tikal began to laugh.

"Why wouldn't a girl want to date you? You're extremely kind, and from that little display out there, very forgiving." Shadow blushed at Tikal's statement.

"You saw that?" Tikal chuckled at how cute Shadow looked when flustered.

"Excuse me? I'm Kaze, I'll be your waiter tonight." Shadow almost executed a Chaos Blast when he looked up. It was Sonic in a fake mustache!

"The hell?" Shadow said. Tikal giggled at Sonic's poor excuse for a disguise.

"Was it that obvious?" Sonic asked tossing the mustache.

"Yes." Shadow and Tikal said simultaneously.

_I swear, Princess Cadence couldn't make this romance progress faster. _Sonic thought to himself.

"I am still your waiter though." Sonic said holding up a pad. Tikal motioned for Shadow to order, but he shook his head.

"Ladies first." Shadow said.

_Who says chivalry is dead?_ Tikal thought. After Shadow ordered, the two immortals began the hardest part of the date: small talk.

"So... what did you do while trapped in the Master Emerald?" Shadow asked. Tikal giggled.

"I was asleep. What about you while in Cryogenic Stasis?" Shadow sweat-dropped.

"Same. It is often referred to as 'Cryosleep.'" Tikal nodded. Sonic returned with their food.

"A pair of chicken salads." Sonic said. Shadow and Tikal blushed at the cliche' 'order the same meal' thing.

* * *

><p>*Time Lapse*<p>

Tikal giggled at Shadow's E123 Omega impression.

"Worthless consumer models." Shadow said with no emotion.

"Shadow! Don't be mean to Omega! He's your friend." Tikal giggled.

"Omega's an unfeeling robot. I don't think he has the capability to understand friendship." Shadow said matter-o-factly.

Tikal had been having such a good time, that she hadn't noticed what time it was.

"Oh no. I'm late, it's after curfew." Tikal said. Shadow blinked.

"You have a curfew?"

"Yes. I may be over one thousand years old, yet I look fifteen. So the court said Knuckles was my legal guardian." Tikal said shrugging. Shadow chuckled and pulled out his wallet and took out twenty four rings, a ten percent tip, and used Chaos Control.

"I bet she's gonna kiss him goodbye." Sonic said to Silver and Blaze, who were also helping Sonic at the diner.

* * *

><p>*on Angel Island*<p>

Shadow walked Tikal up the Chaos Alter to her house.

"Shadow, I had a wonderful time with you tonight." Tikal said trying to keep from blushing. (**SXB: She's failing miserably!**) Shadow chuckled.

"I had a great time as well. See you later." Shadow began to walk off.

"Shadow!"

"Yes, wh- mmf!" Shadow was completely unprepared for what had just happened. Tikal had thrown herself onto Shadow and kissed him! Shadow began realizing that he was enjoying this immensely. He felt a soft pressure against his lips. Shadow parted them and felt Tikal's tongue enter his mouth. He was surprised, yet genuinely happy. He replaced Tikal's tongue with his own. Shadow began to taste every crevice of her mouth. Tikal moaned and shivered in ecstasy. Shadow and Tikal's tongues fought for dominance, yet Shadow won. When they pulled apart for air, Shadow leaned his forehead against Tikal's.

"I love you, Shadow."

"I love you too, Tikal."

* * *

><p><strong>SXB: *sniff* I love happy endings.<strong>

**Sonic: You miserable dingus! The story isn't over yet!**

**SXB: Does it matter? It's the end of the chapter.**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan keeps forgetting the disclaimer... so sonicxblossomfan owns nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SXB: I am so, so, so sorry. I've been working on three other Fics as of late; one I've posted; "A Rocky Road", one I may post soon; "Forum Academy", and finally one I am writing in a note book; "Clipped Wings". A Warriors fic, a Sonic MultiCrossover, and a MLP Fic, in that order. Also, should I have Tails date Cream or Cosmo? I can't decide. Another thing, should Shadow still grieve over Maria? And should Mephilis or Black Doom make an appearance just to make Shadow's life a living hell? You tell me. Like SEGA sometimes does, I want to do a fan service and listen to the Fan base. Send me your answers in a Review or PM. Silver?**

**Silver: sonicXblossomfan does not own Sonic The Hedgehog. If he did, this pairing would be official, Sonic 06 would never had happened, and I would have had a crossover with NiGHTS and fallen in love with her. (sonicXblossomfan likes NiGHTS as a girl.)**

* * *

><p>Six months have past since Shadow and Tikal's date. It is winter on Mobius and Earth. Silver and Blaze had agreed to double date with Shadow and Tikal. They decided to go Twinkle Park.<p>

"I love winter." Tikal said, holding Shadow's arm. Shadow nodded and cuddled closer to Tikal. Blaze looked at Shadow and Tikal with a strange look. Silver noticed Blaze's stare.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked.

"I'm surprised that Shadow could be such a good boyfriend for Tikal. A homicidal maniac and a pacifist. It's just interesting." Blaze chuckled. Tikal looked up at a certain ride with joy.

"Shadow! Let's go through the Tunnel of Love!" Tikal said, dragging Shadow along.

"Wait? What? Let me- ack!" Shadow protested.

"Even the Ultimate Lifeform cannot escape love." Silver chuckled. Silver ducked as a bullet flew over his head.

"Silver! Are you alright?" Blaze asked panicked. Silver jumped up and nodded.

"I'm fine. I wonder if Shadow will survive the Tunnel of Love."

"I love you Tikal." Shadow said in between deep, passionate kisses. Tikal nuzzled Shadow's chest fur.

"How did I capture the heart of the Ultimate Lifeform?" Tikal asked in the most sexy voice she could muster.

"How did I score the kindest girl in the world?" Shadow asked leaning towards Tikal. They embraced as they partook in another passionate kiss. Silver's eyes widened as he saw Shadow and Tikal's public display of affection.

"Shadow, I didn't peg you as the whole 'lovey-dovey' kind." Silver teased Shadow. Shadow used a hand signal that was often considered inappropriate. Tikal scoffed in mock disgust and playfully slapped Shadow's hand. Silver chuckled.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Shadow, it's been awhile." The four Mobians looked up to see a familiar female gliding down. A white bat in a jumpsuit that had a large heart covering her bosom, but revealing enough of her cleavage so she could get her way with most any man. Her name was Rouge.

"Rouge." Shadow said nodding. Tikal didn't like how Rouge was looking at Shadow.

"You lose a bet? Why is Knuckle's little sister-"  
>"Cousin. I'm Knuckles cousin. He prefers to think of me as an Aunt though." Tikal said cutting of the G.U.N agent, who scoffed.<p>

"Whatever, why is she hanging on your arm like it's her only lifeline?" Rouge asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Shadow said nonchalantly. Rouge did a double take.

"Say again, I think I misheard you. I thought you said she was your girlfriend."  
>"That's what I said. You have a problem with that?" Shadow asked, he voice slowly becoming menacing.<p>

"No, I'm just surprised. That's all." Rouge said. "Now I remember why I came here. Shadow, Fan Girl alert." Shadow's eyes widened as Rouge said that.

"THERE HE IS! HE'S SO CUTE! I WANNA HAVE HIS CHILDREN!" A large group of Shadow Fan Girls screamed. Shadow was about to just Chaos Control away, as he usually did, until the unexpected happened.

"BACK OFF! THIS HEDGEHOG IS MINE!" Tikal screamed tightening her grip on Shadow. The horde of Fan Girls stopped in surprise.

"What?" The horde asked in unison.

"Shadow is my boyfriend, so keep your human hands off him." Tikal said. The Fan Girls didn't believe her. Shadow rolled his eyes, grabbed Tikal and kissed her passionately. Tikal was surprised for a moment, but quickly kissed back. Shadow mentally used Chaos Control, teleporting them to his apartment. Tikal looked around in surprise.

"How did we get here?" She asked. "Better question; where is here?"  
>"My apartment." Shadow said.<p>

"Hey... Shadow? How about we have a little fun tonight?" Tikal said in a sexy voice, kissing Shadow, shivering as he began to deepen the kiss. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>SXB: Sorry for ending it there. I've got writers block at the moment. Also, I can't decide if the next chapter should be a romantic evening between Shadow and Tikal, or a lemon. Vote on that as well. Thank you all for reading. You are great people.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M

**SXB: Here you are, you load of pervs! X3. Well, I'm not advancing the story, just the Shadikal. Note; This chapter is now rated M. Enjoy.**

**Silver: sonicXblossomfan doesn't own Sonic, even if he did, this would never appear in a game or comic.**

* * *

><p>Tikal looked Shadow in the eyes.<p>

"Shadow? Do you find me attractive?" Tikal asked. Shadow nodded. Tikal gulped in anticipation.

"Would you be my first?" Tikal asked, barely a whisper. Shadow stood up and locked the door.

"If that's what you want." Tikal's eyes stared at Shadow's exposed member. Tikal pushed Shadow down onto the couch. She crawled onto her knees and slowly lowered her mouth to Shadow's cock. Shadow trembled at the feeling of Tikal's small mouth around his large erection. Tikal began to move her head up and down, performing her first blowjob. Shadow placed his hands on the back of Tikal's head moving her head faster. Tikal felt Shadow's penis tense and begin to leak pre-cum. Shadow gasped as he came. Tikal was surprised, but quickly swallowed the semen.

"How was that?" Tikal asked, unsure of Shadow's satisfaction. Shadow smiled.

"Good. Now, switch places with me." Tikal did as she was told and sat on the couch. Shadow pulled her skirt off and spread her legs. He used his fingers to spread her pussy lips and began tongue fucking her. Tikal squirmed in delight.

"Oh, Shadow!" She breathed. Shadow ran his tongue over her clitoris, earning another moan for his lover. He slipped his tongue deeper until he felt her shiver. He knew he had found her G-Spot. Shadow thrusted his tongue all the way to the G-Spot, bringing Tikal into an orgasm. Shadow swallowed her cum.

"Shadow, I know this isn't a normal request from the girl, but… Will you fuck my ass?" Tikal's request threw Shadow.

"Are you sure?" Tikal nodded and allowed Shadow to lead her to his bedroom, with it's Spartan furnishing. Tikal crawled on all fours onto the bed. Shadow positioned himself behind Tikal, his cock lying against her ass cheeks.

"Ready?"

"Go." Tikal grunted as Shadow began to penetrate Tikal's virgin ass. Tikal found it painful at first, but her ass slowly became accustomed to it. It became more and more pleasurable. Shadow felt his balls tighten as he released his seed into Tikal's ass. Tikal and Shadow panted for a moment.

"Ready for the final round?"

"Yes, in the name of Chaos, yes! Please Shadow." Tikal lied on her back, and slipped her shirt off, giving Shadow his first look at her c-cup breasts. Shadow slowly penetrated Tikal's vagina. She gasped when Shadow ripped her hymen. The look in her eyes told him not to stop. Shadow went faster and faster, kissing her and fondling her chest. Tikal and Shadow screamed into each others mouth and came simultaneously. Shadow and Tikal lied together in bed, under the covers.

"I love you, Tikal." Shadow whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Shadow." Tikal whispered back. They both fell asleep, content with the bond they had just forged.

* * *

><p><strong>SXB: That. Was. The. Worst. Chapter. I. Have. Ever. Written. I hate lemons. I'm gonna go barf, excuse me.<strong>

**Silver: I'm scared for life.**


End file.
